A Persian Night
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: I dont own the Prince of Persia this story was spawned from lack off sleep. MM SLASH, SLASH, oh the glorious slashiness! The night decended around the Saltans palace, as swift as the death I unleashed only hours before. The sinking sun did little to dull
1. Aura

I dont own the Prince of Persia if I did the game would have turned out way way different. (I dont want flames if you flame me I will tell you off like the Mother Fcker you are, you were warned this is slash) anyway this story was spawned from lack off sleep and playing the game for about five hours straight. This story contains slash dont like dont read, no flamers...flamers Fcker Off and Die

I present to for your enjoyment

A Persian Night

Told from the prince himself:

When tumult of bazaar has died away. The caravan in twilight winds it way and meditation undistured and deep. Precedes the hour that offers rest and sleep...

The night decended around the Saltans palace, as swift as the death I unleashed only hours before. The sinking sun did little to dull the Sands of Time that drifted around my feet. It had quite the opposite affect making it shimmer and gleam like the dagger that was sheathed at my side

This dagger...one of my deepest desires...my betrayer...my torturer, and it seemed my bringer of death and ironically bringer of life giver. I say this because it has saved my life more then once and has also sadly killed my father...and the ones I have loved.

The blade taking the sand from time ridden bodies to be used later to turn back time to save my own life. In case I met my death by the blade of a Sand Creature. I close my eyes against the now rising moon, casting its pure pale light threw the grated window of the banquet hall...the window...my only way out. The glass shatteres easily against the steel of my blade the shards scattering outwards along with my body, I hold my weapons at ready...tense for a fight. I land lightly on my feet listening for the warped sound that the Sand Creatures make as they bend time to appear in front of me in a swirl of sand and metal . I hear nothing only the sound of the breeze and fortunatly the balcony I landed on was deserted and only the sands danced in the light cast on the stone by torches could be seen. I swiftly take in my surroundings, a stair case leds to a switch to open a door to get to another part of the palace. But that is not what I am focusing on. No...my eyes have caught the glitter of water...a shallow bath is at the base of the stairs.

Though my mission looms before me, a memory begins tug at the edges of my memory...and I walk forward almost in a trace...I have the sudden urge to bath. As if the water would ease away my grief and pain. If I were to die this night...I did at least deserve one luxury if my fate were so? My hands went to the belts that held my armor in place my fingers easily undoing the clasps, the remains of my shirt then easily slipped from my shoulders and pooled at my feet along with the tatters of my pants, and my boots i causually tossed aside.

When I reached the pool I took the time to study my reflection in the still fiery waters. My face was stained with blood and smeared with sand. My hair was longer then I remembered and barely brushed my collar bone. The brown strands tangled in the earrings that lined the shells of my ears. My eyes seemed to have deepened to a darkers shade of steely gray and my skin once smooth was now lined with faint scars and graced with tribal tattoos.

I ran my hand over my image marring my reflection. The water was warm and seemed to renew the dirty skin of my fingers. I slipped into the water, it only reached my waist. But it felt...beautiful against my bare skin like a lovers touch...like my lovers touch. Why the very word lover...made me shiver and slightly arch my back. It reminded me of the night I had spent with him, not a day earlier

The stars appear with kind constat light These silent sentinels that guard the night allay the awe the wanderer would feel. Amid the shadows that around him steal...

It had been at the baths that I first saw him. I had gone far from the guards...and thier crude humor. Along with thier prying eyes I could see the desire that smoldered there I knew that they dare not touch me but the stares that berayed me with were unnerving like the glares of vaultures. I retreated far into the baths so far that the echoing of thier gruff voices faded into nothing. I stripped slowly leisurely . Enjoying the dense humidity of the bath room I chose for my self. I hesitated a moment admiring the mosaic that covered the baths floor.

I stepped into the warm steaming water my movements causing gentle ripples across the glassy water. Oils and salts lined the waters edge and I waded over and gently ran my fingers over the carved crystal tops wondering which to choose when I heard the faint rustle of cloth. I softly growled in irritation preparing my self to be faced with a soldier. I already had a nasty comment forming on my lips as I turned, but it died in my throat with what my eyes were met with. Not a guard...a servant. My breath hitched in my throat the moment eyes rested on his face. He was younger then I, but not muchly so and his eyes were a dark silver that held a virgin innocence. His hair was thick and black and was held back by a silver clasp. He was dressed only in pants that reached above his calves. On his ankle he wore a metal band made of gold engraved with a Saltans symbol. The only other jewlery he wore was a thin gold chain necklace. That reached halfway down his slightly muscled chest. He was about an inch shorter then me and his body was lithe and muscular much like mine. He features were of something I had only seen in my dreams...features that I had never seen grace the face of a woman. His cheek bones were high and his lips full and seemed to have never tasted kisses. The look I must have had on my face when turned toward him startled him for he took a hasty step backward bowing " My apologies...I did not realize there was someone in here," his voice...oh his voice. Was seductivly soft yet carried a certain harsh undertone that made me take an unconscience step towards him. "No...no its alright...stay...if you wish there is enough room for two,"

He gave me a soft smile his hands going to the sash that held his pants then stopped looking at me a faint blush on his cheeks. And it took a moment for me realize the unspoken question his silver eyes held. I knew that a his blush was mirrored on my face and I turned my back to him...not wanting to. But giving him the privacy he wanted.

So my new companion was shy...I smirked to my self I loved a challenge. When I heard the sound of cloth fall to the ground and the gentle slosh of water that told me he was in the bath. I turned to face him a question that I desperately wanted to know. "What...what is your name?" My question hung in the air a moment before he spoke his gentle voice slightly tainted with...what fear...? "My real name...or my slave given name...the one bestowed on my by the Saltan." I felt anger immeditaly flare in my chest and my eyes narrowed "He took away your name?" The young man hung his head as if in shame...and how I longed to gently tilt that head up to brush my lips against his. But I with held and waited for his reply. "I would like to here your real name," I said "Aura," the sound washed over me like the hot waters of the bath "Aura," I repeated it letting the sound roll off my tongue tasting the syllables enjoying the sound. Aura continued "He didnt like my name he said that it did not suit him, so he changed it,"

"I would have never changed your name I said gently...it does suit you." I was rewarded with a smile one that made my knees weak and my teeth clench...ah self control you quickly you slip away. But instead of ravanging him like my body longed to do I instead asked him another question "Which oil should I choose?" His response was a blush and a slightly stammered reply ""Lav...lavander perhaps," I shook my head "I was thinking rose," he gave me a half smirk "Rose?" "Whats wrong with that," I said he shrugged "Nothing...just a very femine scent that all,"

I slightly snorted and waded over to him my hand shooting out iIgave him a swift dunk underwater he came up sputtering a highly annoyed look on his face. I smiled like a young boy with a new toy "Are you implying that I am a woman?" He looked me up and down his eyes coming rest on my lower region "Well not quite a woman," he said lightly splashing me. I softly growled and lunged for him grabbing him around the shoulders pushing him back to the edge of the bath. He struggled all the way softly laughing "Do you surrender," I whispered in his ear "Aldri," he replied "Never...did you say never to me?" he smiled giving me a mischevious look. It was then that I became aware of our positions

I was pressed full length against his body with my arms braced on either side of his shoulders. While one of his arms was thrown over one of my shoulders the other draped across my hip. We were both slightly breathing hard from our struggle and I was so close to him I could feel his heart beat threw my chest.

I honestly suspected him to push me away from him considering our...provocitive position. But it I soon found out that he was not as shy as I first thought. He surprised me by pulling me closer. Adjusting his arm so his fingers brushed against the wet skin of my back.

He leaned towards me, tentivly brushing his lips against mine his eyes closing. I felt my heart rate increase and my breathing become shallow as he arched his body into mine. I cupped his face in my hands lightly running my fingers over his cheek bones. Noticing the faint shadow of a bruise there. I gently traced it with the pad of my thumb momentarily breaking out kiss. "Who hit you?" I asked my voice cold my body become tense with anger Aura replied softly "Unwillingness is always rewarded with a strike on the face,"

His eyes were begining to close and I gently kissed the mark. I laved a trail to his ear with my tongue my hands sliding around his back pulling him away from the edge of the bath to carefully hold him. "Who ever did better hope that our paths never cross," I whispered my fingers tracing patterns along his spine, one hand continuing the other drifting along the curve of hip slipping between our bodies to gently caress the flesh of his inner thighs. He softly gasped his forehead coming to rest against my shoulder arching his body into mine. He gently nuzzled my neck placing kisses along soft skin. A soft groan escpaed my lips earning me a breif sound of his beautiful laughter.

I faintly smiled in turn "You think its funny to torture me do you?" I asked gently kissing his damp hair. He looked up at me a dark strand falling across his right eye. I tucked behind his ear my fingers tracing the earrings along the shell. We locked eyes and my hand went around to the clasp that held his hair back and unclasped it. I was captured then...held prisoner by this ethreal being. Entranced by his strong angelic beauty, willingly falling into the silver pools of his eyes. "Beautiful," I whispered "My beautiful Aura,"

The poety is not my own...like I write worth a crap anyway...no the proses were from the book of poems by Roy Edwards Vesey my insperation coming from the poem Persian Night didnt see that one coming did ya boys and girls...anyway he is a wonderful writer dont own the poems dont sue. Second thought on this little story. This is the first story of a trilogy following both games...dont know how many there will be. Please dont copy with out permission or I will be forced to kill you very slowly. Again no flames if you are a brave soul and happen to leave any you WILL get your feelings hurt.


	2. Passionate Memories

Ok then my lucky, lucky ppl. I'm burning the midnight oil on this one, because I have nothing better to do with my time. ) Anyway this is the second installment of the Persian Night trilogy. I don't own Prince of Persia dont sue me I also don't take credit for the poems no they are by a lovely writer named Roy Edwards Vesey. Again a warning to flamers don't flame me... Or you will get burned back ) by either me or Sparkle. Anyway on to the show ladies and gentlemen.

A Persian Night, Passionate Memories Part 2

"Now where was I,"

I know the ceaseless turmoil of life.

Its loneliness, its weariness its strife:

Iv dreamed of days in which we used to live

And share the joys and burdens life could give.

"Aura," I whispered "My beautiful Aura." He shivered in my arms pressing his lovely face to my neck, licking at tender skin. I stopped my ministrations of his inner thigh my fingers slowly trailing up his body to his face were I eased his chin up so he could look at me. I softly kissed the tip of his nose my arm tightening around his waist. "Want you," I softly hissed rocking my hips forward. A choked sigh escaped his lips his nails digging into my back. "Want you too," he managed to whisper back his long fingers tangling in my hair pulling my head down, our lips gently met in a caress that soon became bruising. I ran tongue over his lower lip asking entrance, which he granted willingly. I kissed him until my lungs burned for air and even then he seemed reluctant to let go. Softly biting my lower lip until he drew blood I moaned as he gently sucked at the blood running his tongue over the small cut. Before pulling away a small rivet of crimson running down his chin. I fought back the fierce urge to take him right there and instead I leaned down licking the blood away. My hands were beginning to map the curves of his body, creating routes that I would come to memorize as the night turned into the day and back to night again. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders nuzzling his head under my chin and stayed there a moment his fingers tracing the muscles on my chest. I gently groaned when he shifting positions, feeling evidence of his lust against the soft skin of my inner thigh. My hands slide to hips and gently pushed him back, I had to look at him. This action seemed to confuse him and he slightly tilted his head his silver yes holding questions. I could not help but laugh my hands automatically going to up his face tracing his lips. Lips that were swollen from our lustful kissing, "But where shall I take you," I softly murmured. Beginning to circle him his eyes following my movements carefully. A faint smile flickered across his face and he replied lowly "I think the question is how will you take me?" I stopped his back facing me, and I noted to my disgust the scars that laced across his back. "Yes...,' I replied reaching out and delicately running my fingers along his back tracing the scars. I heard his breath catch in his throat "Yes...how shall I take you..." I stepped forward suddenly the steaming water sloshing forward my arms twisting around his waist hips harshly rolling forward. I greedily drank in his surprised moan "Roughly?" I asked repeating the motion biting back my own groan. But I shook my head loosening my grip around his waist but held him firmly against my hips. "No. You do not deserve to be...treated in such a way." My hand snaked down his inner thigh my fingers lightly running along the warm sensitive flesh. "No, you deserve to be touched gently, slowly, smoothly...with grace I'm sure you have never felt." He swallowed his head falling back against my shoulder his dark hair fanning out against my lightly tanned skin. "Show me," he breathed "Make me forget, every forced touch, every unwanted mark, every wasted cry of passion, make me forget all of my previous lovers." I moaned unconsciously at his seductively spoken words, captured by his eyes. Captured by the pain that was held there, the lust, that glinted there like silver coins...and something else that briefly flickered in their depths. I softly bit his shoulder my voice a soothing murmur "As you wish." I slowly turned him in my grasp my hands running up his sides, making him slightly squirm. I took his hand in my own and led him to the edge of the baths and hoisted my self out, I turned grasping his hands strongly in my own and pulled him out of the warm water. I led him to a far wall and pulled back a red banner revealing a conjoined room the floor littered with cushions, furs, and blankets. I pushed him one to the nearest pile and straddled his hips bending down to whisper in his ear. "I will make every unwanted memory fade," he nodded kissing me fully, deeply. I shivered thrusting my hips forward in a smooth motion, marveling at the fiery friction I caused between our bodies. He sighed his fingers tangling in my hair pushing his hips up into my rhythm, sucking on my tongue mimicking the actions of my lower half. I slowed the pace of my rocking hips pulling back to nibble and kiss at his neck my fingers lightly tracing the thin chain that hung from his neck. He let out a soft cry when I came across particularly tender area, and I smiled against his flesh sucking hard creating a mark. My hands began to roam against the flat plains of his body again, slowly making their way downward. I gradually kissed my way to his chest, and decided to tease him mercilessly. I softly began tracing the muscles of his chest with my tongue easing my to his nipple. His body arching off the bed of pillows and fur when I softly closed my teeth around the tender nub of flesh. "Tease," he softly hissed to me, fingers buried deep in my hair; I looked up giving him a sloppy grin. "Just paying you back from what you did to me love," I softly laughed giving him one last lick before continuing my journey down. I stopped at the junction of his hip and leg softly nuzzling at his inner thighs and breathed his smell. The heady scent of sandalwood mixed with musk. I lowered my head my hair falling forward so that the tips barely brushed against his flesh, he shivered his hands tightening on my shoulders. My hands began tracing the delicate curves of his hips tracing the lines his muscles made from the lower half of his sides to his inner thighs. I vaguely wondered what he tasted like as my fingers brushed against the soft flesh of his length, making him softly whimper. I repeated the action greedy to hear the sound again, my fingers becoming smeared with pre-cum I sat back on my knees and making sure he was watching me, slowly licked the tips of my fingers clean. He swallowed hard his hands reaching for me forcefully pulling me forward, his lips met mine with a crushing force, and I allowed him taste him self on my tongue. He whimpered lapping at my tongue and gently biting at my lips when we finally had parted. He gently thrust his hips into mine, causing the last of my wavering self control to shatter. I rose suddenly ignoring his cry of lose as my body left his, and threw back the banner that covered the door almost tearing it from the hanger. I went to edge of the bath and grabbed the nearest bottle of oil I could find, and quickly returned to my confused lover. He was sitting up on his elbows his knees drawn up to his chest. I was upon him before he could blink my shaking hands pouring the warm oil over his belly and over his length. Dizzling some oil on my hands I slickened my self, slowly easing my knee between his thighs. I leaned down and gently kissed him bracing my hands on either side of his shoulders "If you wish me to stop..." But I was cut of by his soft voice "No...please...I need to feel you...need to feel your body in mine." I nodded lightly kissing him again before easing forward lightly thrusting into him, I heard him gasp and stopped my arms shaking with effort to control my self. I waiting until I felt him relax before pushing the rest of the way, gently moaning at the tight heat that engulfed me. I was panting now sweat dripping from my face and landing on his own, waiting for him to give me the ok before continuing. He surprised me by raising his hips lightly rocking them forward I gasped my hands clutching at the fabric beneath me. The rhythm I set was deliciously slow causing us to feel every part of the others body when he rocked together. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar tightening fire in my belly, signaling my climax. But I held back waiting for him first, I leaned down kissing the mark the I made before relishing in the passionate cry that fell from his lips...a cry that trigger both our releases. I cried out biting into his shoulder drawing blood feeling the heat of his seed as it splattered between our bellies. My vision went white and I saw dancing colors behind my closed eyelids. I stayed inside him as long as I could unwilling to let the feel of his body go. He whimpered when I slide free of him, but I still stayed resting on top of him. I opened my eyes and gently kissed his trembling lips staring down at him suddenly feeling undeserving, of him. His hair had dried to soft obsidian silk that framed his head like the cloaking night. His mouth was slightly parted in his cry of climax, his body was still shaking with small tremors and I rolled to my side taking him with me and held him close to my chest until his reeling body recovered. He looked up at me after a moment his eyes heavy with sleep and rested chin on my chest his voice soft "I suppose when I awake that you will be gone?" I slightly titled my head in confusion realization slowly sinking in. "Oh no," I softly whispered kissing him lightly "I will be here..." I smiled "The Sultan told me that as a reward for my victory in finding the dagger...I could have my choice in any of his treasures...I choose you." The smile he gave me was mixed with tears that fell from his eyes. I leaned down softly kissing them away slightly gasping when his fingers brushed temptingly against me. We made love the rest of the night... TBC


End file.
